The Interns
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU/AH. Caroline Forbes, Klaus Mikaelson, Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, and Katherine Pierce become the newest surgical interns at Salvatore Memorial Hospital. They have one goal, to become the best surgeons possible. Kalijah. Delena. Klaroline. Stebekah. HIATUS.
1. Prologue

Characters:

 _Doctors:_

Dr. Alaric Saltzman-Chief of Surgery

Dr. Elijah Mikaelson-Head of Neurology

Dr. Enzo Williams-Head of Trauma

Dr. Bonnie Bennett-Head of Ortho

Dr. Tyler Lockwood-Head of General

Dr. Damon Salvatore-Head of Plastics

Dr. Rebekah Mikaelson-Head of Pediatric surgery

Dr. Nadia Petrova-Head of Cardio

Dr. Hayley Marshall-Head of OB/GYN

 _Interns:_

Caroline Marylyn Forbes

Katherine Diana Pierce

Elena Marie Gilbert

Niklaus Joseph Mikaelson

Stefan Thomas Salvatore

 _Other:_

Freya Mikaelson- Third year Resident

Lily Mercy-Salvatore-Head of Salvatore Memorial Hospital, formally knowns as Mercy Falls Hospital and head of Board.

* * *

Prologue: Blue Scrubs and a Scalpel

When you're little, the question that you always get asked is, what are you going to be when you grow up? Children answer that they want to be a ballerina, a princess, an astronaut, or president of the United States.

Not me. I always knew that I wanted to be a surgeon.

Why? You may ask. The answer is fairly simple. My mother was a surgeon, a great one. Her name is Dr. Elizabeth Forbes, though everyone calls her Liz. My mother grew up in a very traditional home, the only girl in a family if six boys and the only one who finished college.

She grew up in a very male-dominated world, but that didn't stop her from being great. She was the only woman in her resident years and one out of three woman who passed her board exams. She won two Giuseppe Salvatore Awards for her research, the highest award in the nation for surgery.

My mother was a great surgeon, always thinking of the best way to make patients feel more comfortable and avoid pain. My mother was a great surgeon, but she wasn't a great mother or wife. Growing up, I always felt like my mother hated me and that I was a disappointment to her.

So even now I ask myself, what inspired me to be a surgeon? It surely wasn't mother's love. Well, the answer is rather simple.

I love to cut and I love the thrill of surgery. This is my story.

* * *

 _June_

Caroline Forbes could hardly believe that she was standing in the middle of Salvatore Memorial Hospital, the biggest and most well respected hospital in Virginia and the one that had the number three best Trauma program in the United States.

Her mother had worked here for a couple of years before she had gotten a better offer to work for a hospital in California that focused more on research. Caroline briefly remember living in Virginia during her childhood, but honestly everything was a blurb.

Her father still lived here with his partner Steven, though Caroline had not visited him in over three years. She and her father did not get along.

She blinked her blue eyes at the lavish building. This is what she had been dreaming off ever since she started medical school four years ago. She was practically tingling with excitement, at the age of 26 she was finally a surgical intern.

Caroline didn't know exactly what her specialty was going to be yet, she just knew that she wanted to cut and be as great as a surgeon as her mom, the legendary Liz Forbes ever was. She could feel it in her bones.

Caroline felt a pang of sadness when she thought about her mom. The past two years had not been kind to Liz. She had just lost the Giuseppe Salvatore Award for the second time in a row, the surgical board had forced her to retire because her vison was growing bad at the age of 58, and she was still bitter that William Forbes had left her for another man.

Liz had spent her free time drinking from a bottle until Caroline had finally registered her in a nursing home. Something that she cursed at her every day.

Caroline shook her head, she was not going to let her mom ruin this special day for her and besides she was safely tucked away in a nursing home. Caroline entered the shiny building and sniffed the air. It smelled like medicine. And coffee.

Caroline's stomach growled. She had forgotten to eat breakfast. She looked down at the email that she had gotten from the hospital from a Dr. Alaric Saltzman. The rest of the interns were supposed to meet in room 125 F on the first floor.

After getting instructions from a nurse, she found the room which was already crowded with people. Everyone was talking around excitedly and Caroline would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous.

"You're supposed to grab a pair of scrubs and change love," she turned around and saw a boy with dirty blond hair in scrubs chewing on an apple. He pointed to the cupboard. "There's some over there. I would hurry if I were you Chief Saltzman is going to be here any minute now."

"I'm supposed to change in front of everyone?" she blurted out as she grabbed a pair of blue scrubs.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Problem, love? You can't be an intern and be shy about seeing naked bodies."

"I'm not shy!" she snapped.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Easy Cinderella. There's room in the back of the room. No one can see you there."

Caroline sighed gratefully and without glancing back she quickly changed into her pair of blue scabs and tennis shoes. Her palms were soaked with sweat. She tied her blond hair into a ponytail and went to the front of the room when she heard a man yell. "Interns!"

A tall, dark hair man was standing there looking firm and kind of scary. His lips pinched into a small smirk as he looked at the eager faces. "Welcome to Salvatore Memorial Hospital. You've worked hard to get here, you are now a surgical intern. These are going to be the best and worst years of your life. I hope you survive."

-End of Prologue-

So this was inspired by Grey's Anatomy! I hope you enjoy it and I apologize if there are some mistakes in medical procedures.


	2. Chapter 1: Teachers and Students

One: Teachers and Students

"Mikaelson, Salvatore, Forbes, Gilbert, and Pierce you will be with third year resident Dr. Freya Mikaelson," Dr. Saltzman barked as he read from his clipboard. "End of the hall. Next up, Knox-"

Caroline watched as the boy who had given her the order of the scrubs joined her. Following her was a handsome dark hair boy with a baby face, a stunningly beautiful girl with dark curls, and small girl with long brown hair with big, brown doe eyes. She turned towards the boy with dirty blond hair. "You're Mikaelson as in our-"

"Yes," the boy rolled his blue eyes. "As in Freya Mikaelson, as luck would have it my resident is one of my older sisters. As if it wasn't bad enough that I have three siblings working here in this god forsaken hospital. I'm Niklaus by the way," he said sarcastically. "Nice of you to ask my name before you started asking a bunch of questions."

Caroline blushed. "Sorry," she straightened up. She was not going to apologize. "I'm Caroline Forbes. So you have two other siblings here?"

Klaus nodded as he looked at the newly full hospital. "My older brother Elijah, he's head of Neuro and a control freak and my sister Rebekah, she's chief of Peds surgery, my other sister is Freya she's a third year resident, and her nickname is the witch for a reason-"

"Wait," the curly hair girl interrupted. "You said Forbes, is your mother Dr. Liz Forbes? The great Liz Forbes one of the greatest general surgeon ever and practically a pioneer for women surgeons?"

Caroline gulped. "I rather not talk about her. I'm not my mother." The curly hair brunette looked disappointed.

"I understand," the dark hair boy looked grateful. "Try being named after the hospital. I'm Stefan by the way."

"As in Salvatore?" the brown doe eye girl squealed "Your family owns this hospital?" Stefan nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"I thought it was obvious, Elena," Katherine said annoyed. "I'm Katherine. Katherine Pierce by the way."

"And I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert," Elena chirped in. "Katherine and me are sisters-"

Katherine threw Elena a dirty look, it was obvious that Elena and Katherine didn't really get along. "Half-sisters." She corrected. "Our dad married her mom." Elena scurried away.

They stopped at the end of the hall where a pretty woman with dark blond hair was going through some charts. She turned to them and Caroline felt like she was too young to be a doctor. She looked more like a model or a designer, though Caroline saw some resemblance between her and Klaus.

"I'm Dr. Freya Mikaelson, I will be your resident for your intern year," she pursed her lips as she grabbed a clipboard and handed them each a small, black pager. She began walking quickly in the opposite direction at the end of the hallway. "I have three rules memorize them. One be respectful to the nurses, if you treat them like crap they will treat you like crap, second rule you will answer each and every page I don't care if you're in the bathroom you will answer it, three I don't do favoritism so don't bother sucking up." She smiled. "Hello Niklaus."

Klaus bowed his head slightly. "Freya."

Freya's own pager started beeping. "Crap. There's two ambulances coming through, apparently a big car crash occurred near the highway." The interns stared blankly at her. "That means move." She barked.

The interns rapidly went towards the ER following Freya. "This is so cool," Katherine squealed. "Maybe we'll see a heart out of its chest cavity."

"That would mean the person is dead, dummy." Klaus snorted.

"Not always, if the veins-"

"Mikaelson, Pierce. Shut up." Freya barked as she opened the double doors of the ER. The ER was a mess that was the first thing that Caroline noticed. There were doctors and nurses everywhere. Caroline felt her stomach churned slightly as she became overwhelmed by the noises, the smell of blood, and the moaning and crying. She pinched her arm and told herself, don't panic. She had graduated second in her class from med school, she used to live with an alcoholic mother who would disapprove if Caroline breathed. She could handle a little ER chaos.

"Dr. Williams, these are the new interns," Freya said as she put on some gloves. "Where do you want them?"

A handsome dark hair man greeted them. "Fresh meat, lovely!" he said with a slight British accent. "I'm Dr. Enzo Williams, head of Trauma. The first ambulance is carrying the victims of the first car."

As if on cue the opposite double doors opened and two paramedic came wheeling a little girl that was covered in blood. "She was the only survivor on the first car," the first paramedic said. "Parents were dead at the scene, vitals are stable, but she's having a little trouble breathing."

"Mikaelson, Forbes, take that one," Freya ordered as Caroline and Klaus took each one side of the gurney and took her out of the ER. "We need to do a CT and full body scan." Klaus said as he motioned the car towards radiology.

"Wait," Caroline snapped. "The paramedic said that she had trouble breathing we have to solve that first." Klaus didn't seem to budge. "Klaus!"

"Fine," he pointed towards a nurse. "Give me some oxygen, now."

The nurse hooked her up to a breathing machine by inserting a tube in between her nostrils and mouth. Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Satisfied?"

Caroline nodded. "Let's go."

They were halfway to Radiology when they saw the girl's vitals were quickly going down. Then Caroline heard a loud beep. "She's crashing. Nurse! Code Blue!"

A nurse brought them the equipment that they needed to start shock treatments to revive the girl's heart. Klaus grabbed each of the small squared monitors and rubbed them together. "Charge 100." He shock the girl. Nothing.

"Charge 200." Nothing.

Caroline saw that Klaus was hesitating and she snapped at him. "Well, don't just stand there. Do it again!"

Klaus nodded. "Charge 300." Caroline relaxed slightly when they heard the monitor. The girl was alive. She was safe for now. Klaus looked at Caroline who nodded. "Let's get her up to radiology."

* * *

"Edward Thomas, sixty-seven year old man with a history of heart failure and possible internal injuries," the paramedic recited as they went towards the double doors.

"Mine!" Both Katherine and Elena cried out as they grabbed both sides of the gurney. "Elena, back off."

"You back off," Elena said stubbornly. "I saw him first."

"No, I saw him first!"

"Pierce! Gilbert!" Freya snapped. "The poor man is not a poor chew toy you can play with. What should we do first?"

"CT." Elena said.

"Surgery, we need to take care of the bleeding-"Katherine interrupted.

"CT." Freya finished for her as she turned to Elena and nodded. Elena smirked. She narrowed her eyes at Katherine. "When a patient is unconscious and has been in an accident the first thing that we do is search for internal injuries, more importantly the brain. If you're so eager to cut into a person Dr. Pierce instead of looking for their wellbeing then perhaps you don't belong in this program."

"I," Katherine fumbled, was Dr. Mikaelson really taking Elena's side? And internal bleeding could kill a person!

"Get out of my sight!" Freya ordered and Katherine gaped. She could feel a rush of anger as she exited the hospital. She made her hands into first. This wasn't supposed to happen. She had graduated first in her class at Yale. She should be the star student not her horrible half-sister. "Bitch."

"Language, please," a smooth, polite voice said.

Katherine turned her head and saw that the voice was coming from a man in his early thirties. He was wearing a white lab coat that said Dr. Elijah Mikaelson and he had dark, glossy hair and a bit of stubble. This was Klaus's brother and he was right, he did look stuck up. She raised her chin. "It's a free country."

Dr. Mikaelson smiled. "You have a smart mouth. Let me guess, intern?"

Katherine nodded. "Dr. Katherine Pierce."

"Elijah," Elijah said. "Why are you so angry, Dr. Pierce?"

"Because my stupid half-sister stole my surgery," Katherine huffed. "For years she's been copying me. As if it wasn't bad enough that her total slut of a mom stole my dad, but she decided to go into medical school. And then she decided to do a surgical internship as if I wasn't-"

"Maybe she admires you," Elijah interrupted her rambling with a superior look on his face. "Ever thought of that?"

Katherine bit her tongue. "Stay out of my life, Dr. Mikaelson."

* * *

"All I'm saying Stef, is that you should stop wasting your time with Freya," Dr. Damon Salvatore said to his baby brother outside in the hallway. "I could take you under my wing and together we'll be unstoppable, the plastic posse."

"Damon," Stefan interrupted annoyed. Instead of helping out in the ER he was here getting a pep talk from Damon which he did not appreciate. "I appreciate it, but I'm not even sure I want to go into plastics-"

Damon frowned. "Aw, come on Stefan what are you going to specialize in, General?"

"I don't know," Stefan admitted. "But I do know that I don't need you and mom hovering over me as if I'm some fragile baby bird. I don't need your help."

"Fine," Damon pursed his lips. "Have it your way, but you'll going to regret it."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "I doubt it."

-End of Chapter One-

Thanks for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 2: A Long Night in the OR

Two: Long Night in the OR

Katherine hated to admit this, but she was jealous of Elena. Katherine couldn't remember the last time that she had been jealous of her sister. The answer was probably never, but even their resident Freya who apparently was a tough bitch seemed to approve everything that she ever did and was comforting patients as if she were Mother Teresa.

Her eyes traveled towards the surgical board. Rumor had it that each resident would choose each prominent student to assist them in the OR today in one of the car victims. It was supposed to be a great honor and Katherine was itching for the spot.

One of the nurses was writing down the information and Katherine practically pushed her away. Yes, Freya was fixing an internal brain hemorrhage with Dr. Elijah Mikaelson and the one who was assisting was . . . Elena.

Katherine felt her soul being crushed before her very eyes and she tried to ignore how happy Elena looked at the moment. It just wasn't fair. She was the one that should have been picked. She went towards the small rooms on top of the surgical floor where they could see the surgeons perfume surgery. It was like being God.

"Hey, I saved you a seat," Caroline said as she pointed to the seat next to her. Klaus was already there sipping on his coffee and Stefan was ignoring his phone. Dr. Mikaelson was giving information to the two doctors on board and Elena was nodding her head up and down which she always did when she was nervous.

"Ten bucks says she faints right in the middle of the OR." Katherine said nastily as she pulled out a ten dollar bill.

"Twenty that Elijah runs her out of the room." Klaus blurted out.

"She's not holding her scalpel correctly," Caroline frowned. "It's not a dagger, Elena."

Stefan gave an irritated sigh. "Ok, guys enough stop being such jerks. If any ones of us were in her place we would be freaking out too. So give her a break."

Everyone quieted down as they watched Elena work, they saw as her hands trembled under the grip of the scalpel. Freya had to remind her more than once not to hold it like a butter knife. While Elijah was working on the neuro stuff, Freya and Elena were working on stabilizing the internal bleeding. At one point Elena made the wrong cut and blood gushed out from the wound itself.

"Gilbert," Freya snapped. "You cut straight through an artery!"

"Sorry," Elena said, there were tears in her eyes.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Mr. Madison." Freya snapped. "Get out of my OR Gilbert and practice before I kick you out entirely." Elena turned bright red and mumbled an apology and she left the OR room.

"What did I tell you," Katherine murmured to herself. "Elena is not fit to be a surgeon. Show's over."

Stefan gave Elena a pity look as Katherine left the room. "You look mighty please with yourself," a voice said sounding slightly disgusted. Katherine turned around and saw that it was Dr. Mikaelson fresh from the OR. "Are you happy that your sister failed?"

"Well, I'm not unhappy," Katherine simpered. "And it's half-sister."

Elijah ignored her comment. "That test is designed for students to fail." He said. "Each resident choose the intern that they think won't make it in the surgical program. For Freya that was Elena. The patient was already brain dead, I was just checking if we could savor his brain for organs. Elena did nothing wrong."

Katherine frowned.

"Oh, and Dr. Pierce," Elijah stopped in his tracks. "If I may, may I suggest that you work on your empathy and working on achieving a kinder heart?"

* * *

"You sister was brutal," Caroline told Klaus as they walked the now empty hallways back to the ER. They had just exited the OR viewing area and they were heading back to the ER to find Dr. Williams. The little girl that had nearly died on their watch had been sent out to surgery and they wanted to see how she was doing.

Klaus shrugged. "That's why they call her the Witch. Besides Gilbert made a dozen mistakes. Dr. Williams." Enzo stopped short. "How is the patient? The little girl that we brought in."

Enzo looked slightly distracted as he looked through his charts. "Ah yes Sally Andrews. She died interns, sorry there were many complications in surgery. Would you let the parents know thank you. They are on their way."

"She's dead," Caroline squeaked, the tears coming to her eyes as Enzo went to help another patient. "That little girl died, but we saved her."

"No, we didn't," Klaus said tightly. "We kept her from dying on the operating table. Get a grip, Caroline."

Caroline glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean? How can you be so heartless?"

"I'm not being heartless," Klaus said. "I'm being realistic. I grew up with three doctors, I know how the drill works. You can't become sentimental with every patient Forbes it will ruin you. You need to have a thick skinned or you will never survive this internship program."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Like you? Klaus, a word of advice if being strong means that I don't care about my patients then I would rather be weak."

* * *

Damon heard crying. He had just been texting his girlfriend, well booty call might have been a better word to describe her when he heard the pathetic sniffling. He stopped short and saw a pretty dark hair girl, obviously an intern sniffling in the corner. "What's with you? Why are you so upset?"

"Oh, sorry," Elena hiccupped as she started wiping her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

A smile twitched on his lips. "I didn't ask you to apologize, intern. What's your name?"

"Elena," Elena sniffed. "Elena Gilbert."

"Well, Elena," Damon emphasize. "What are you doing here in this corner sniffling like it's the first day of preschool?" Elena hesitated before he told her about the surgery and then she started babbling about all of the mistakes that she had made.

Damon stopped her short. "Calm down intern," Damon said. "That surgery was designed to fail. Besides I heard that the patient was already brain dead, Elijah was just checking to see if his brain was still save able."

Elena's brown eyes widened. "He was already dead, then why did Dr. Mikaelson-"

"She was just messing with you," Damon rolled his blue eyes. "Freya does that to people, to test them out, test their will power. My guess is that you failed." Elena flinched. "Hey, don't worry you will get on her good side, eventually."

Elena pouted. "I guess," she played with the sleeves of her scrubs nervously. "Maybe I'm not cut out for this surgeon stuff-"

"Chin up kid," Damon scolded her slightly. "You can't run away the minute things that getting tough." Elena smiled slightly and Damon couldn't help but notice that she was quite beautiful. His pager started buzzing. "That's me, I better get going."

Elena nodded. "What's your name?"

"Damon," Damon said as he looked back. "Damon Salvatore."

* * *

By the end of the first forty eight our shift Caroline was so exhausted that she felt as if her legs were going to fall off. "My feet are killing me," she grumbled as she changed back to her street clothes. She reminded herself that she had to cook some dinner at least.

"At least you didn't get throw up by a seven year old. Twice." Stefan sighed as he put on his cardigan sweater. "I got throw up. Twice. How are you doing Elena?"

"I'm fine," Elena said politely. She had felt better ever since she had her talk with the mysterious Damon and no other patient had died. "Thank you."

"Do you want a ride?" Stefan asked. "I noticed that you took the bus this morning."

Elena nodded. "I would love that very much, thank you."

Katherine snorted as Stefan and Elena left. "What's with Romeo and Juliet?" she turned to Caroline. "And how was your day? Mine was only faintly interesting. Some old lady with a big cut on her leg."

"A patient of mine died," Caroline blurted out.

"Ouch."

Caroline looked back at Klaus who was doing his very best to ignore her and was fixing his collar. "Well, it happens. I'll see you tomorrow."

She was halfway to the parking lot when she heard Klaus yelling at her. "Forbes, wait!" his cheeks were flushed pink from running. "About today, I didn't mean that you have to be a robot. Just save the tears for Oprah."

"I get it, Klaus," Caroline tightened her grip on her bag. "You have three doctors in the family. An advantage that I never had, and you may be right about some things, but I'm going to do this my way."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thank you for your reviews!


	4. Chapter 3: The End of the Wait

Three: The End of the Wait

"Salvatore," Freya barked the next morning as everyone stood around surrounding her for rounds. "You're with Dr. Rebekah Mikaelson in Peads today."

Stefan nodded, he was just glad that he wasn't with Damon. Then it would be non-stop bragging day and Stefan didn't think he had it in him to survive a whole day hearing about Damon's accomplishments. Besides plastics didn't interested him. Perhaps he would do Neuro. His mother Lily was a neurologist herself, but had stepped back to take part of the board and help run the hospital. She had been hoping that Damon would step up and help her take care of the hospital, but so far she had been heavily disappointed.

"Where is Peads-"

"Bother someone else with your questions," Freya barked, "Forbes you will be with Ortho, Pierce general. . ."

After asking one of the nurses and finding out that Peads floor was on the third floor of the hospital Stefan made his way their fixing his blue scrubs slightly. He had never really heard much about Rebekah from his brother and Damon seemed to have nicknames for everyone. Elijah was Mr. Stick up his ass, Bonnie was Judgy ortho witch, Enzo was Trauma Sherlock, Hayley was Mama Wolf (Stefan didn't even want to know why), and someone named Tyler Lockwood was nicknamed Grumpy. He had heard Damon refer to her as Sexy Bex, but then again his brother chased after everything with a skirt.

When he finally reached the Peads floor, Stefan saw a pretty young woman with long blond hair and ice blue eyes. She kind of reminded Stefan of Super girl, not that Stefan would tell her to her face that he was kind of a huge comic book nerd. The name Dr. Rebekah Mikaelson was labeled on her white coat as well as the picture of a teddy bear with its own name tag, Mr. Cuddles apparently.

"Yes?" Dr. Mikaelson looked up with irritation as she handed a chart to one of the nurses.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Stefan Salvatore, I'm your intern for today. The other Dr. Mikaelson told me that I'm assigned to your service today."

"Great," Rebekah snapped. "I'm going to have a member of the board breathing down my neck all day as if Damon Salvatore weren't enough to handle."

"Um, I'm not actually on the board," Stefan pointed out. "Neither Damon or I are. My mother handles all of the affairs." Rebekah scowled even deeper when Stefan mentioned Damon and Lily's names. Apparently Rebekah didn't have a good relationship with any of the Salvatore's.

Rebekah ignored his comment. "So pay close attention, intern. Peads is where the tiny humans reside, we keep the children happy, we keep the parents happy and we continue to do our job so do me a favor and don't screw this up."

Stefan looked at her awkwardly. "I'll try not to."

"Good, now follow me," Rebekah instructed as he took Stefan through the intensive care unit. There were dozens of babies hooked up to monitors and incubators, some of them were barely a few days old.

They stopped in front of an incubator which held a small baby that was so pale that it looked almost purple. Stefan got a sort of queasy look in his stomach when he saw the baby. Rebekah handed him a chart. "Salvatore. Brian Matthews, what do we have here?"

Stefan cleared his throat. "Brian Matthews, born two weeks premature on May 20 and with congenital diaphragmatic hernia?" Stefan looked perplexed as he looked at his X-rays. "Do you mean that his organs are literally in his chest cavity? How can he breathe?"

"He can't Einstein," Rebekah responded flatly. "He's having a hard time breathing, we have done surgery after surgery, but to no avail. His left lung is completely destroyed and the part of the brain which develops the thinking and compression portion did not develop at all."

Stefan felt sick to his stomach. "What does that mean?"

"It means that all hope is lost, no matter what we do this baby is going to die," Rebekah said. "It will be your job to monitor the baby until the parents arrive. They had to receive the news that their baby was going to die at six in the morning, so try not to mess this up."

* * *

"Dr. Forbes!"

Caroline turned around and saw that it was Dr. Saltzman that was approaching her. "Do you have a minute?" Caroline nodded, she wasn't exactly thrilled to be getting back to Ortho. Dr. Bennett was nice, but much too intense for her liking and she didn't really like looking at bones poking out of bodies all day. "How is your mother?" Dr. Saltzman asked. "I was only a fifth year resident when she was here at Salvatore Memorial Hospital for a few years, but I have been following her work and it's wonderful. How is she?"

"My mother is great Dr. Saltzman," Caroline said. She didn't think it would be appropriate to tell Dr. Saltzman that her mom was a borderline alcoholic who spent half of her time wishing that Caroline didn't exist at all.

"Is she living in Virginia?" Dr. Saltzman pressed.

"No," Caroline admitted. "She moves around a lot . . . she is spending her time traveling."

He nodded. "Good for her, she's earned it," he patted her shoulder. "I was so happy when I saw your application for this program you will be wonderful just like her. I'm sure of it."

Caroline's smile wobbled. Was it impossible not to be reminded of her mother for one second? "Thank you, Dr. Saltzman, I'll let her know." Her pager beat and Caroline excused herself.

It was a page from Bonnie, she didn't have anything else for her today so she was free to go home since the ER was unusually empty. Though Caroline should be glad that she was getting off early, she wasn't. She wasn't exactly thrilled to be going back to the big house all by herself.

* * *

"Dr. Mikaelson," Stefan said annoyed as he approached her. "Can we talk?"

Rebekah said something to one of the nurses and Rebekah quipped at Stefan. "If you're here to complain about not getting to do surgeries and instead taking care of a death sentence child, then I'm not interested in hearing about it, Salvatore. You Salvatore boys seemed to think that the only surgery that matters is plastics."

"It's not about that," Stefan interrupted annoyed. "And frankly, I do not like being compared to my brother. He and I are two different people." Rebekah raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. He sighed impatiently. "The baby today, you could have saved him. You could have tried to save the baby, not just give up-"

"Salvatore-"

"I'm serious," Stefan continued. "Do you know what it was like to tell the parents that their son was going to die? You could have done something to give the baby a fighting chance."

"Don't you think I tried that? Don't you think I tried endlessly to find a way?" Rebekah asked. "There wasn't any Stefan, the baby was dead from the start. But I like your spirit. We couldn't save him, but there are a lot more babies that we can save," she paused. "And no, I don't think that you're your brother."

* * *

The next morning, before rounds Caroline pulled up a bright cherry poster with a picture of a house in front. She was offering three empty guests rooms that she had left in her way too big for her house.

"You're accepting roommates?" Stefan asked as he peered over her shoulder. "Count me in, I don't think I can stand living with Damon anymore. I always find a different set on panties in my bed."

"Girls only," Caroline replied. "No boys sorry."

Stefan wrinkled his nose. "What are we, twelve?"

"Rules are rules," Caroline said firmly. "Get used to it."

"I'm a girl," Elena spoked up as she went into the dressing room. "Is there a spot for me?"

Caroline hesitated, Elena was pretty nice and she suspected that she was the type of roommate that would clean up after herself, but in reality Caroline wanted to ask Katherine if she wanted the spot. If she said no, then she would give it to Elena. "Um, can I get back to you on that?"

Elena looked disappointed with her answer. "Uh, sure."

She saw Klaus coming inside chatting with Katherine, she turned slightly pretending she hadn't seen him.

-End of Chapter Three-

Thank you for your reviews!


	5. Chapter 4: Pleasure to Meet You

Four: Pleasure to Meet You

"Why would I want to live with roommates?" Katherine wrinkled her nose as she looked up at Caroline. She was sitting down inside the locker rooms waiting for Freya since she was unusually late. Since Stefan and Elena had gone out to get coffee, Caroline thought that this would be the perfect time to ask her about the roommate situation. Caroline had three extra bedrooms and the rent money would really help especially since medical school hadn't exactly been cheap.

For the moment Caroline was staying in the master bedroom which weirdly was Liz's former bedroom and honestly Care was starting to get a little freaked out living by herself, not that she would ever mentioned that to anyone. "It's just Stefan and Elena asked if they could be my roommates, but I wanted to-"

Katherine scowled her pretty face. "Ok, first of all I like living by myself and second of all there is no way that I'm staying close to Elena or Mr. I own the hospital. Let them move in."

"Fine," Caroline tried to hide her disappointment. "I'm a great roommate, fabulous even."

A small smile twitch on her lips. "I'm sure." Stefan and Elena appeared a few seconds later and Stefan handed Caroline a steaming cup of coffee which she guessed was supposed to serve as a bribe so that they could be roommates, but Caroline decided to take it.

"Fine."

Stefan raised an eyebrow slightly confused. "Fine, what?"

"You guys can stay," Caroline told them as she took a sip of her coffee. It burn her tongue. "Rent is $800 a month and it's due on the first." Stefan and Elena looked gleeful and Katherine rolled her eyes. Her pager started beeping. "Ugh, I have to go to OB/GYN today as if I want to work with babies and vaginas," she replied irritably. "I swear Freya is doing this just to torture me."

Elena and Stefan's pagers ran off too and Elena headed to trauma and Stefan to Ortho, Caroline's pager didn't ring. Had Freya forgotten about her already?

"Blondie," Klaus appeared from another hall in the locker room as he approached her. "I thought I smelled you."

Caroline opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't. Instead she was gaping her mouth like a complete buffoon as she stared at his chest. Klaus was shirtless, though he was wearing a pair of blue scrubs. He wasn't buff like Stefan, but he had a nice chest and it even look soft.

"Earth to Forbes," Klaus joked as he pulled her out of her daydream. "I guess you're too distracted to pay attention to me. Not that I blame you."

Caroline scoffed, trying to hide the blush that was coming to her cheeks. "Are you always this self-centered? I wasn't looking at you. And do I smell?"

Klaus shrugged as he put on the blue scrub shirt. "Like green apple, it's not a bad smell, its suits you." He gave her a small smile. "So Freya is out sick today, she told me to tell you that you'll be with Dr. Damon Salvatore today plastics."

Caroline nodded, she was kind of curious of meeting Stefan's brother he was apparently very popular with the nurses. "Who are you with?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Peads. I get to spend the whole day with my sister. Fun."

Caroline giggled. "I'm sure Rebekah is not that bad."

"She is," Klaus corrected her as he put the rest of his stuff away. "So I heard that you were looking for a third roommate. Would you mind if I were that third?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "You want to live with me?"

Klaus shrugged and replied haughthingly. "Not just you, Salvatore and Gilbert as well. Besides rent is expensive for an intern and my siblings can be rather cheap and not one of them are fun to live with. So what do you say, do you have room for one more since you have destroyed your girls only rule."

Caroline thought for a second, she couldn't imagine living with sarcastic, slightly sexy Klaus. But Caroline didn't have a reason why she couldn't say no to him beside the few, occasional fights they had. "Fine," she was surprise at her answer. "Rent's on the first and moving day is tomorrow. Welcome to the Forbes household."

Klaus smiled and Caroline found herself smiling in return as she headed to the fourth floor where Plastics was located. She immediately recognize Dr. Salvatore even though he and Stefan couldn't be more different. "Dr. Salvatore," Caroline quipped. "I'm Dr. Caroline Forbes, I'll be your intern for the day."

Damon finally looked up from the pretty nurse that he had been flirting with to look at her. He looked slightly confused until he cracked a smile. "Ah, right Forbes," he looked at her with body with gusto. "At least you're cute. You kind of look like a Barbie doll."

Caroline wrinkled her nose. "Excuse me?"

"You know blond hair, blue eyes, did you grow up in America?" he shook his head as he handed her a five dollar bill. "Never mind, get me a large dark coffee no cream. No sugar. Stat." Caroline didn't move. "That means go, Forbes."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "I'm your intern, not your errand girl."

Damon shrugged as he looked at the butt of one of the nurses. "Same thing."

Caroline felt irritated, no wonder Stefan was always complained of his brother. He wasn't exactly a helpful teacher. "I'm your intern, you're supposed to teach me. What do you do in the plastic department?"

"Give face lifts and boob jobs with the occasional burn treatment." Damon smirked as he waved the five dollar bill in the air. "Now Forbes if you actually want to do any of that, then I suggest that you get moving."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she took the five dollar bill from him and headed towards the cafeteria. This surely wasn't what medical school had prepared her for.

* * *

Katherine should be looking at hearts, holding a heart, looking at the X-ray of a heart. She honestly should be anywhere that wasn't here. She sniffed the air as she looked at the pink room with disgust as she tried her best to ignored the screaming woman that was standing a few feet away from her giving birth. She couldn't believe that she had been stuck with Dr. Hayley Marshall in OB/GYN. If she had to see another woman give birth today, Katherine was sure that she was going to hurl.

Dr. Hayley Marshall was a women of few words who didn't look like she had many friends with an athletic body, haunting green eyes, and dark brown hair. Currently, she was coaching a blond woman through birth while Katherine was standing a few feet away trying to avoid going near it.

"Push, Andrea!" Dr. Marshall ordered. "Push! Push!"

Katherine gave an irritated sigh, even though Andrea's chart said that she might experience complications, she looked fine to Katherine she might not even get to do a C-section. She heard a cry and saw Hayley holding a bloody looking baby that she handed lovingly to one of the nurses. The nurse cleaned the baby up and handed it to Andrea.

"Pierce," Dr. Marshall barked. "Instead of standing there like a moron, perhaps you can close Mrs. Simon."

Katherine gritted her teeth as she grabbed a pair of clean gloves. "Of course, Dr. Marshall."

"Dr. Marshall," a nurse called to her. "Dr. Mikaelson, Neuro wants to speak to you."

Weird. Why did Hayley need to speak to Elijah for? Maybe Andrea had a tumor or something? She thought hopefully.

Katherine went outside, feeling that she could no longer be in the room filled with parental love. She went outside and turned to the hallway and looked for Hayley. She saw her at the end of the hallway. Kissing Elijah.

Katherine bit her lip, why were they kissing? Were they dating? Not that Kat cared per say, but if they were. "Hey," she asked a nurse. "Are Dr. Marshall and Dr. Mikaelson dating?"

The nurses looked at her as if she were an idiot. "No, they have been married for five years. Dr. Marshall is his wife."

"Wife," Katherine croaked as she looked back at the scene. "Oh, yeah wife."

-End of Chapter Four-


	6. Chapter 5: Moving In

Five: Moving In

"Salvatore," Klaus snapped as he threw one of his shoes at Stefan's head. "Get your nerdy comic books out of the way." He pointed towards the rather large box that was labeled Stefan's Comic Books in black magic marker. It was one of their precious days off from the hospital which meant that they were using it to move in to Caroline's house and so far the boys were the ones that were causing the most scandal. Elena had quietly settled everything in one of the guest rooms and was now helping Caroline dust off the rest of her things.

She had a feeling that the only roommate that she would end up liking was Elena. "Geez, calm down," Stefan murmured as he took away the box. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at Klaus' own heavy boxes. "What do you have there? Hair products?"

"Hardly," Klaus snorted, "I'm not obsess with my hair like Elijah. They are art products. Caroline said I could use the attic." Stefan grimaced. "Sorry that your little comic books won't have a place to rest after all."

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Caroline poked her head inside the living room as she watched Stefan and Klaus put together all the office so that it would be easier for them to carry the things upstairs. "Is pizza ok?"

"Pizza's fine," Stefan and Klaus said as Caroline gave the heads up to Elena who ordered an extra-large meats lover pizza and a small vegetarian pizza.

Caroline noticed that the bookshelf if the living room was a little off balance and asked Klaus, "Hey, can you help me move the bookshelf? I should probably get rid of it soon, it really doesn't really go with the décor."

Klaus grabbed the end of the bookshelf. "Please you hardly spent any time here," Caroline grabbed the other edge of the shelf. A few tapes fell down and Klaus bent over to pick them up. His expression changed slightly when he saw what the tapes were and Caroline's heart sank slightly.

"These are tapes of your mom's surgeries," Klaus looked excited. "Look, this is the Forbes method, oh I read about this surgery in the Harvard Medical journal. They guy had a two percent chance of survival and your mom saved him."

"Oh, I read about that too," Elena said excitedly. "Can we watch it?"

"Where is your mom?" Stefan asked as he pulled out one of the tapes that read Gallbladder surgery. "Is she on a trip or something, I mean if I were her I would never stop doing surgery- "

"Stop it! Shut up!" Caroline felt herself loose her temper. "Will you just stop asking about my mom? God, why is everyone so obsesses with her? I am not the leader of her fan club!"

There was an awkward silence and Caroline realized that she had nearly tore their heads off. Great, now they probably thought that she was a psycho. "Pizza is here," Elena said awkwardly.

Caroline scowled as she bolted up the stairs and went up to her room which was only half packed. She clung to her old Teddy bear that she had received for her third birthday that she had affectionately called Mr. Bear. What the hell was wrong with her? Why had she acted so childish? She was acting like a damn four-year-old. She knew that her mom was popular and it wasn't the first time that someone had asked about her, but why did her newfound friends have to ask about her?

There was a knock on the door and Klaus stood there looking awkward and like someone else had forced him to be here. Chickens. "You ok?"

She nodded after a while as she looked at her fingernails. She really needed a manicure. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry that you had to see that. I'm not usually like that, all crazy."

Klaus shrugged as he joined her towards where she was curled on the floor. "So you have Mommy issues, we all have them."

Caroline scowled at him. "I do not have Mommy issues."

"Sure you do," Klaus smiled at her, glad that she didn't looked upset anymore. "Just be glad that you're not like Salvatore and have both Mommy and Daddy issues."

Caroline laughed slightly. "Are they pissed at me? Do they want to move out?"

Klaus shook his head. "Mostly they are just embarrassed that they acted as if they were at a Justin Bieber concert."

Caroline nodded, she felt a little better, but it wasn't like she wanted to go downstairs yet. "So what about you?" she hugged her knees closer. "Mommy, Daddy, or perfect family issues?"

Klaus didn't speak for a while. "I guess a little bit of everything," he explained. "My family is filled with overachievers. My mom is a saint and my dad is an ass. In my family we basically have three options career wise doctor, engineer, or lawyer. I wanted to be an artist and go to Pratt school of design." He pointed to a scar on his chin. "My father did not accept the situation well, thankfully Elijah was there."

"Sorry," Caroline hugged her knees closer together. "Your dad sounds like an ass."

"He is."

"My mom is like your dad, except not like that," Caroline said slowly. "My mom was always the best and she expected me to be the best. Things haven't gone great with her especially in the romance and personal life department. Sometimes I felt like I disappointed her. I didn't even know that I wanted to enter the medical field until my sophomore year in college and that's when I switched from a Drama major to a chemistry major."

"Cheery childhoods that we had didn't we, love." Klaus said his voice dry.

"Daddy issues," Caroline broke the awkward silence as he threw the teddy bear at her face. "Come on let's go downstairs. I'm starving."

* * *

As bad luck would have had it Katherine wanted to die when Freya told her that she was going to be in Elijah's service for the day. Apparently Dr. Petrova was out for the rest of the month and she wouldn't be in her service for a while. Brains were not even than interesting unless they were aneurysm involved.

"Dr. Pierce, what are we looking at here?" he asked as they were in the small lab looking at some X-ray results. Katherine barely looked at him. "Dr. Pierce, I'm sorry do you have somewhere better to be?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were married?" she blurted out stupidly. She wished that she could take it all back. She sounded like a desperate idiot. "To Dr. Marshall? Why didn't you tell me that you were married?"

He raised an eyebrow looking slightly bemused. "I didn't think I had to," Elijah paused. "Why does it matter, that I'm married. I'm your teacher, Dr. Pierce not some fellow intern."

Katherine flushed. "Of course not, I was just curious," she turned back towards the screen. "You don't even seem to act like a married couple."

Elijah hesitated. "Things haven't been well between us, not that, that is any of your business. Now Katherine, do we have to continue discussing my married life?"

"Of course not," Katherine replied as she turned back towards the screen. "Let's just focus on this."

* * *

"Mikaelson, Forbes," Freya told them crankily. "You're with Dr. Lockwood today." The locker rooms were already empty with only Caroline and Klaus in the room.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Both of us?"

"Do you have a problem with that, Forbes?" Freya sighed as she rubbed her temples. "Dr. Petrova is working on a big case in Washington and won't be back until the end of the month and Dr. Lockwood is on a pretty big case and neither of you have been with him, now go."

Klaus and Caroline exited the locker room and Caroline raised an eyebrow. "What's with your sister lately? She's been crankier with you."

"Beats me," Klaus shrugged. "She's been like that for a while. She's usually like that when she's planning something big, though I have no idea what. What do you think the case is?"

"Maybe some big accident."

They stopped short when they saw a grumpy looking dark hair man arguing with a nurse. He scowled at them. "You're the interns right, I already know who you are." He said looking at Klaus. "And you Blondie?"

"Caroline," Caroline cleared her throat. "Caroline Forbes."

Dr. Lockwood nodded appreciatively, "I'm Dr. Lockwood, general surgery," though to be honest her was looking more at Caroline. "And today is your lucky day, you know are going to be assisting me in a surgery."

"What kind?" Klaus asked.

Tyler nodded. "Follow me." He went towards the end of the hallway and turned to them. "Don't look surprise."

He opened the door and Caroline and even Klaus froze in place, there was a bald man in his late forties sitting down in the bed and watching TV. That was normal, what was not normal was that he had had a large tumor growing at the side of his stomach. It was the size of a small beach ball.

He grinned at them. "Hello."

* * *

"Dr. Salvatore?" Elena said when she went towards the dark hair doctor by the nurse's station. She noticed with slight satisfaction that it was the doctor that had helped her around when she had burst into tears after the mess that she made in surgery. "I'm Dr. Gilbert, I'll be your intern for the day."

Damon rolled his eyes when he heard the word intern, though his back was still turned to Elena. "Great, I'll have a coffee, no- "he stopped short when he got a better look at Elena. "You're the crying girl."

Elena gave a nervous, little laugh. "I have a name, but yes that's me. I'm on your service today."

"Well, good it's nice that I'll be able to have a pretty face today instead of Forbes' scowling one." They started walking in the opposite direction towards the children's' wing.

"Um, I came here to actually learn something Dr. Salvatore," Elena said. "I know that I probably gave the wrong impression before but I'm actually here to do some hands on work."

"Fair enough," Damon pursed his lips slightly. "Are you interested in plastics?"

Elena shrugged. "I don't know what I want."

Damon smirked. "Well, then today is going to be your lucky day. Welcome to the land of the plastics, Dr. Gilbert."

He pushed opened the door of the wing and Elena saw dozens of children in the rows of beds, all with different medical conditions such as a harelip, little tumors on their faces, and an extremely bruised eye. "What do you say, Dr. Gilbert?" Damon raised his dark eyebrows. "Do you want to help me make this world a better place?"

Elena nodded impressed as she raised an eyebrow and before she could stop herself she blurted out. "And I thought that you were nothing but a pretty face."

* * *

Stefan heard sniffling, but he didn't know where it was coming from. He finally pushed opened a door and saw Dr. Rebekah Mikaelson crying in one of the supply closets. "Shut the door!" she snapped.

Stefan did, but only when he went inside. "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" she asked nastily, before she sighed. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault that Marcel broke up with me." Marcel was one of the nurses in the hospital.

"I'm sorry," Stefan said as he handed her a Kleenex which Rebekah used to dry her eyes. "But it's his lost isn't it?"

-End of Chapter Five-

Thank you for your reviews! And thank you for voting on the poll, the winning result is that I will update more, but with shorter chapters.


	7. Chapter 6: Tomorrow is Another Day

Episode Six: Tomorrow is Another Day

Caroline could hardly believe that she and Klaus were in surgery ready to remove the tumor from the man, Mr. Sutton she reminded herself. It was a pretty large tumor, but thankfully not too invasive. It was a good thing that it wasn't touching the other organs. Caroline was forever grateful for the opportunity, especially since Dr. Lockwood was basically standing to the side and barking orders. Most of the other attendees, just treated them as if they were going to screw up at any second. Klaus and Caroline were working on removing the tumor, each one from an opposing angle.

"Now Forbes, you and Mikaelson cut down from the bottom of the stomach," Tyler said in a bored voice. "Scrape the tumor, do not touch the stomach or the other organs, unless you want to kill Mr. Sutton."

"Yes, sir." Caroline grabbed the surgical tool that she holding, as her blue eyes went towards Klaus. She saw Klaus grip the knife as she proceeds to cut. "Dr. Mikaelson, no offense, but I don't think that you should press so hard, otherwise- "

Before she could finish her sentence blood spluttered everywhere and it was clear that Klaus had cut into the lower intestines.

"Crap!" Dr. Lockwood pushed him to the side. "Mikaelson, get the hell out of my OR! Nurse, we need more blood. Forbes, don't just stand there, help me!"

"Yes, Dr. Lockwood." Caroline said dutifully as she went towards Tyler's side. She tried to tell Klaus how sorry she was with her eyes, but by the time that she had looked up, Klaus was already gone.

It took another two hours to patch up, Mr. Sutton, the only thing that was good was that Caroline had managed to stop Klaus ever so slightly before he managed to make an even bigger cut.

"Good job, Forbes," Tyler said. "You might have saved the man's life."

Caroline blushed. "It was nothing, really. It was a mistake; anybody could have made it. You shouldn't be so hard on him."

Dr. Lockwood snorted. "Kindly, do not criticize my teaching, Dr. Forbes. I'm trying to make Dr. Mikaelson a better doctor." Caroline nodded. There was a pause. "Caroline, are you single?"

Caroline nodded.

Tyler cleared his throat. "Would you like to go out sometime for dinner? Or maybe a cup of coffee?"

"Um," Caroline bit her lip. What was she supposed to say? This had come out of nowhere.

"Dr. Lockwood, I just wanted to apologize," Klaus came back into the room and noticed the awkwardness between Caroline and Tyler. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing that you should be concerned about," Tyler said coolly as he looked back at Caroline. "Call me back about that dinner invitation." Before Caroline could answer, Tyler left the room, leaving Caroline and Klaus' angry face by themselves.

* * *

Damon had scheduled Elena to come and do a face reconstruction surgery later that afternoon and Elena couldn't have been more pleased. The rest of the attendees had been avoiding her like the plague, thanks to Freya. Now everyone thought that she was a complete failure, well except for Damon and for that she was grateful.

Damon was actually a pretty decent teacher once you got over the snarkiness that he seemed to share.

"Ok, now rotate the scalpel," Damon instructed as Elena did as she was told. "We need to remove all of the burnt tissue."

"So that new skin starts to grow." Elena guessed as she did as she was told.

Damon nodded. "Smart girl." The surgery was done in about an hour and later Damon evacuated the OR and asked one of the nurses to take the patient back to the room. Elena removed her surgical mask and gloves, still feelings her hands tingling with excitement and happiness. She had done it, her first surgery and she hadn't even messed it up.

She turned towards Damon to thank him, when she suddenly felt a pair of lips on hers. His lips were warm and soft and gentle to the touch, but that did not mean that she wanted to kiss him. Even though his lips were soft and his grip around his waist very seductive, but she had only known him for a few days!

"Dr. Salvatore!" she squeaked. "What-what are you doing?"

Damon smirked, his hand was still resting slightly on her hip. "What do you think cashing in my dues. You get to perform your surgery and convince others that you're not a trainwrreck and I- "his words trailed off as if Elena should be guessing what the rest of the sentence was.

Elena blushed crimson. Was this some hidden rule? That surgeons would give their interns surgeries in exchange for sexual favors?

"I don't think so," she blurted out. "I won't sleep with you, Dr. Salvatore. Not now and now ever, I intend to save myself for my future husband."

Damon blinked. "Christ, Gilbert you're a virgin?"

Elena turned red. "Laugh if you want, but it won't change anything. I won't sleep with you Dr. Salvatore and just be glad that I'm not reporting you."

* * *

"Pierce!" Freya barked at Katherine who had just finished her shift early and was halfway to the cafeteria to get some food. "I need to talk to you."

Katherine nodded. "Is something the matter, Dr. Mikaelson?"

Freya stared back at her with beady blue eyes. "Yes. You and my brother." Freya sighed. "Look I know Hayley and Elijah's marriage is complicated, but they are still married and I won't have you interfere." Katherine gaped. "Don't interrupt, another thing it's forbidden for attendees to flirt with interns."

Katherine glared at her. "I am not flirting with him, Dr. Mikaelson."

"You are," Freya said without missing a beat. "I can see you when you look at him with your big doe eyes, so word of advice. Stop, ok? My brother is married and that's the way that it should stay."

Katherine didn't say anything for a few seconds, but nodded. "Understood."

* * *

"You look like you're in a sour mood," Elijah said as her joined Freya by the coffee cart. He had, had a good day so far and had, had three amazing surgeries. Freya glared at him and he sighed. "All right what did I do now?"

"Stop flirting with your interns." Freya hissed at him.

Elijah looked at her. "What? I don't even like my interns."

"Katherine," Freya snapped. "And don't lie to me Elijah, you fancy her or whatever. Just avoid problems and stop flirting with her understand? Elijah's jaw tensed and Freya could tell that he was not pleased by her accusations. "Look, whatever you do is your business, but I would really like you and Hayley to stay married. She's family and that doe eye brunette is not. Have you guys gone to that marriage therapist that I recommended you, she's a good friend from Yale."

"We haven't," Elijah said coolly as he grabbed his clipboard and went the opposite way.

* * *

"Long day?" Dr. Bonnie Bennett pushed back her dark hair and glanced at the tired look on Dr. Hayley Marshall.

Hayley nodded. "It seems like everyone decided to have a baby today." She sighed. "But it's not that, that is bothering me Bonnie. It's Elijah, our entire marriage actually." She rubbed her temples. "I just feel that everything is bursting into flames and that our marriage isn't going anywhere."

Bonnie gave a her a sympathetic look. "Have you tried marriage therapy."

"I want too," Hayley gave a frustrated sigh. "But Elijah has refused too, he says it's a waste of time. I think he's ready to sign the divorce papers." She trailed off when she saw Katherine talking with Caroline as they headed towards the cafeteria. "Hey, Bon have you worked with Pierce yet?"

Bonnie turned around and nodded. "She's a little high matinence, but she's fine. Why?"

Hayley bit her lip. "Because I think that Elijah is interested in her."

-End of Chapter Six-


	8. Chapter 7: Rage

Episode Seven: Rage

"I'm with you today," Katherine told Dr. Bonnie Bennett as she approached Bonnie who at that moment had been texting Hayley about the marriage therapist that Elijah and her should see. Bonnie looked at Katherine and frowned, she hated to admit that the girl had some sex goddess appeal to her. She had bright curly hair and her cleavage was obvious in her light blue scrubs.

"So what do we have today?" Katherine looked at Bonnie eagerly. "Amputations? Knee replacement injuries?"

"Nothing today," Bonnie said faintly. "Dr. Pierce, do you know Dr. Marshall?" Katherine nodded. "Dr. Mikaelson, neuro?" Katherine nodded again obviously confused. "Do you know that they are married?"

Katherine nodded, obviously confused. "Of course, but what's that got to do with anything?"

Bonnie gripped her clipboard and blurted out before she could stop herself. "A word of advice, Dr. Pierce. Dr. Marshall is my friend and I would appreciate it, if you stayed away from their marriage and any part of which you are involved in. If not, I will personally go to talk to Chief Salzmann who will find this inappropriate."

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "Why does everyone think that there is something going on between Dr. Mikaelson and me? Nothing is going on!"

"Good," Bonnie felt her blood pressure rising. "Make sure that it stays that way."

* * *

Stefan could hardly hear anything that Rebekah was saying because the helicopter was so loud. He was accompanying Dr. Mikaelson to retrieve a liver in a hospital in Boston for a kid dying of cancer. In all honesty, he was glad that Dr. Mikaelson had choose him. He liked her and even though she could be a little rough, she was a great teacher and unlike Freya and Elijah easy to talk to.

The ride on helicopter was only a few hours away and Rebekah used that time to read over magazines while Stefan used the time to familiarized himself with the case.

"So how did you get interested in pediatric surgery for that fact?" Stefan asked trying to make small talk. He knew that him and Rebekah weren't exactly buddy-buddy yet, but she seemed to relax around him.

Rebekah shrugged and answered. "Everyone in our family is involved in medicine, it's practically a law." Her plush lips pulled into a smile. "Both my parents are doctors. Well, my mom is a dental surgeon and my father was the former chief of surgery at Virginia General hospital. I guess me and my siblings were steered in that direction." She smiled softly. "But I love working with the little human. Their loves matter. Seeing them get better it's so worthwhile."

She gave Stefan a pointed gaze. "So what are you interested in? Let me guess plastics like your annoying brother?"

Stefan laughed. "No. I'm still not sure what I want to do. Maybe Trauma." Rebekah wrinkled her nose. "The tiny humans are much cuter."

Stefan laughed. "They sure are."

* * *

Her mother was in an extensive alcoholic anonymous in care patient, in an institution that was a five-minute walk from the hospital. Caroline had hated putting her mother there, but it was soon clear that she had no other choice. The last time she had seen her mother she had almost chocked on her own vomit. This was her version of tough love and her mother just had to deal with it.

Liz looked exhausted and there were dark circles under her eyes. It was hard to imagine that at one point she had been a successful surgeon. Now she just looked like a tired, cross old lady. Or an alcoholic. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"To see you mom," Caroline said trying to maintain as cheerful as possible. The nurses had said that, that would help. "How are you- "

Liz scoffed and said coldly. "How am I? Do you know how long it had been since I've had a drink." Her voice turned almost whimpering. "Take me home, Caroline. Please just take me home. I promise I won't touch another drink."

"I can't," Caroline said quietly. "You need to stay in the inpatient care for two more months and then- "

Liz eyes narrowed. "Two months? You expect me to stay in this hell hole? You are not the daughter I raised. You try to be the person that I was, you try to be me, but in reality you are nothing but a huge, carbon copy and a disappointment."

Caroline's eyes welled up with tears. "I- "

"You're just like your father, so weak, so pathetic that- "

"Ma'am," a tall nurse said firmly. "I'm sorry, but you need to leave you are upsetting the patient."

Caroline seemed to froze in place as she watched two male nurses grab her mother in place. "Of course. Goodbye mom."

Caroline exited the patient institution that from the outside looked more like a bakery and struggled to open her yellow umbrella. Her eyes narrowed as she saw that Klaus was waiting to cross the street. Caroline closed her umbrella. She needed to talk to him, especially after the whole mess with Dr. Lockwood. He had looked pissed.

"Klaus!" Caroline called out. "Klaus, wait up!"

Klaus looked up at her and scowled. "Why are you so mad at me?" Caroline demanded. "Is it because of the surgery, are you mad that I pointed out a mistake and Dr. Lockwood kicked you out, because it could happen to anyone."

"No," Klaus said tightly. "I'm not mad about that."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows. "Then why- "

Klaus gritted his teeth, "Oh, come on Caroline don't play dumb. I saw you, you were practically throwing yourself at him." He sneered. "I bet you were doing it to get more surgeries, to get into the chief of general surgery's good graces. Well, played Care I didn't think that you were that type of person, but I guess I was right you really don't know a person."

Caroline gaped at him. "I'm not that person," she narrowed her eyes furiously. "And I can't believe that you would say that of me," Klaus looked slightly guilty, but didn't offer an apology. Caroline scoffed. "You know what forget it. I don't want to speak to you again."

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thank you for your reviews!


	9. Chapter 8: Mommy Dearest

Episode Eight: Mommy Dearest

Katherine. Elijah would be lying to himself if he said, he hadn't been thinking about the brunette beauty for quite a while. It was kind of hard not to, especially since she seemed to be avoiding him like the plague and twice she had switched with Stefan Salvatore and gone to work in PEADS instead even if she wasn't particularly fond of children.

Elijah looked up from the forms that he had been signing and turned to the side and saw Hayley talking with a nurse. He thought about what Freya had said, was she right? Was Elijah really going to throw everything out the window to be with an intern that was much younger than him?

Even though he and Hayley had only been married for a few years, their marriage had quickly detreated thanks to the long hours, to be honest at times Elijah even wondered why he had married her. Yes, she was quite pretty and an excellent doctor, but he guessed like everything in his life Hayley came into his life when he reached the "wife needed" part of his famous to do list. His next goal in life was to be chief of surgery.

Elijah shook his head, not he couldn't throw everything way because of a pretty intern. He eventually wanted to have children and be a father and with Katherine she was years from being ready. He approached Hayley and the doctor was surprise and not exactly pleased to see him. "Elijah?" she looked at him in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Elijah cleared his throat, not sure how he wanted to approach this situation. "Hayley," he said slowly. "I know that things between us haven't been well, for a few months now."

Hayley looked wounded. "You can say that." She cleared her throat. "All though the fact that you're hardly at home seems to be a part of that problem, don't you think? What do you suggest? A divorce?" she let out a bitter laugh.

"No," Elijah said. "I was thinking along the lines of marriage therapy," Elijah said. "Would you be willing to try and save our marriage?"

Hayley sighed, but a relief of a smile appeared on her face. "I would love that."

* * *

Caroline knew that she should be at the hospital and that Freya would have her hide if she was late for rounds. But she needed to talk with her mother, especially after the disaster that occurred when she had freaked out. She and her mom might have a tense relationship, but that did not mean that Caroline wanted her to suffer.

The nurses led Caroline to her mother's room where she seemed calmer, but had obviously been given a lot of medication to keep her in that state. "Mom," Caroline spoke softly. "It's me, Caroline I just wanted to see how you were doing."

No response.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday," her throat burned slightly when she remembered that things with Klaus hadn't exactly ended well either. "But you just need to stay in the program for a few more months, just a few and then you can come home. We can come home together."

Liz let out a sniffle.

"Are you really not going to talk to me at all, mom? You can't ignore me forever."

"Dr. Forbes," a nurse said to her gently. "It's time for your mother's doctor appointment."

Caroline stood up. "Of course," she looked back to her sad sack of a mom and could hardly believe that this was a woman who had inspired many, even Caroline herself to become a surgeon. She had become almost a ghost. "I'll see you later, mom."

* * *

"Dr. Petrova, so good to have you back," one of the receptionist chirped. Katherine looked up from where she had been wiping some of the vomit that a toddler had left of her shoe. She couldn't believe that Freya was torturing her by assigning her to neuro when she wanted to avoid Elijah. She had managed to switch to PEADS for the day thanks to Stefan, even though he was practically in love with the female Dr. Mikaelson.

Katherine looked up when she hears the doctor's name. There she was her Cardio God in the flesh after she had been MIA for a while. Dr. Nadia Petrova was a slender woman in her late thirties with dark hair, brown eyes, and a slight accent. At least she didn't look like an idiot.

"Dr. Petrova," Katherine chirped, hoping that she wasn't squealing. "I'm Dr. Katherine Pierce, I'm an intern and I'm so glad that you're back- "

"I'm too busy to talk," Dr. Petrova said. "Your resident with set you on rounds with me sooner or later," she grabbed her coffee cup. "Until then all of this flattery is really not necessary."

"It's not flattery," Katherine said as she managed to run up to her. "I've read all of your case studies and the surgeries you've done. You got nominated for a Salvatore Award, but lost to some lame Ortho guy. You're the only women surgeon who has produce more heart surgeries without any deaths in these last four states. Which is great because I live for cardio. With all due respect, Dr. Petrova it would be an honor to be taught by you. It's not flattery it's the truth."

Nadia smirked at her, but she looked impressed. "You've done your research, Dr. Pierce. I'm impressed. Please follow me."

* * *

"Will you stop staring at her?" Stefan sighed impatiently at his older brother. They had both been called by Enzo along with several doctors for some mass casualty all though they still had no idea what it was and Damon couldn't stop staring at Elena who was trying her best, not to even go near Damon. "Because I'm pretty sure it's creepy and illegal."

"How does she do it?" Damon murmured to himself.

Stefan looked at his brother. "Do what?"

"That," Damon said as if it should have been obvious. "Remain a virgin, I mean Gilbert is not exactly an ugly duckling. Do you think that she's lying about being virginal? Because I know some girls that- "

"Listen up," Enzo called out. "There has been an accident involving one of the ferryboats that are located half an hour from here. One of the gas tanks exploded leaving a lot of people wounded and the ship in pieces. Since we're the nearest trauma hospital available they asked us to send search teams, interns go ask you residents."

"Interns!" Freya barked as she looked down at her clipboard. "As soon as I call your names get an issued jacket from the supply closet and a first aid kit. The ambulance leaves in three minutes. Salvatore, Forbes, Mikaelson, and Pierce go!"

Elena watched at the rest of the interns scurried off and Elena bit her lip. "Um, Dr. Mikaelson what about me?"

Freya looked distracted. "Uh, you Gilbert you can stay here. We need all hand on deck and to be an assistant to other doctors?"

"Here?" Elena squealed, with Damon and his haunting blue eyes watching her every move? Freya sighed. "Is there a problem, Gilbert?"

"No, ma'am." Elena murmured.

Freya nodded as she got the rest of her team of interns towards the ambulance. The ambulance doors closed and Freya started speaking to the frazzle interns. Stefan looked pensive, Caroline and Klaus were avoiding each other, and Katherine looked overjoyed.

"Listen everyone," Freya said. "Once we get there it's going to be a traiwreck, there are going to be a lot of screaming, frightened people and we need to heal them and get them to safety. Remember you're representing Salvatore Memorial Hospital so try not to screw it up."

-End of Chapter Eight-

Thanks for your reviews!


	10. Chapter 9: Disaster

Episode 9: Disaster

Everything was a disaster area and Elena would be lying if she said she wasn't panicking. She looked over her shoulder as Enzo shouted instructions at her. It seemed that the injured people were coming by the dozen and Elena's scrubs and hands were already soaked with blood.

"Gilbert!" Enzo called out. "We need more people here."

Elena nodded, feeling a little sick to her stomach as she watched them wheel a two-year-old who was missing their arm. She shook her head and told herself, focus Elena, focus she could not be affording to freak out at the moment.

Elena approach Enzo who was standing over a patient with burns all over their body. The patient couldn't be more than nineteen years old and the boy was trembling all over obviously in pain.

Damon as the head of Plastic Surgery was standing over near the boy trying to clean his wounds as best as possible, but much to Elena's relief he was acting professional which meant that he was concentrating on how to prevent the skin from peeling off.

"Gilbert," Enzo quizzed. "The patient suffers from severe burns all over his body and blood lost what's the best approach?"

Elena's whole medical school knowledge went towards her head. "We need to clean up his burns as best as we can to avoid infection, give him some morphine, and some blood to make up for the blood lost, and then take him to CT to make sure that there isn't any head damage."

Damon looked impressed and Enzo nodded. "Good, once Dr. Salvatore is finished take him to CT and then follow what Dr. Salvatore has to say to you will be working with him from now on. This is you patient, Gilbert don't let me down."

Elena shook her head, loving the praise even though she was going to end up working with Damon. "Understood sir I will do my best." She could see that Damon was trying to catch her eye, but she ignored him. She need to focus on her patient first.

* * *

Back towards where the disaster had happened, things seemed to going from bad to worse. As soon as Freya opened the door Katherine, Caroline, Stefan, and Klaus were witnesses to a disaster bigger than any of them had realized.

The firefighters were still trying to put off the fire that was still present on half of the ferryboat while some of them were trying to rescue everyone that had fallen oversea. They could see rows and rows of rows of beds on the floor and people crying out, even Katherine and Freya looked a little peaked.

"All right, fan out everyone," Freya ordered as she put her blond hair into a ponytail. "Everyone here needs our help and we are going to help them, don't just sit there and dawdle. Spread on, if you need anything page me!"

Everyone spread out and Stefan out of instinct and by thinking slightly on Rebekah went towards the children first. He saw a little boy crying and he panicked slightly. "What's wrong, are you hurt?"

The boy kept crying. "My daddy is over there!" He hiccupped as he pointed towards the water. Stefan turned around and saw that the boy was right, there was a man trapped under the pile of wood and metal that had detached itself from the ferryboat.

"Help me," the man choked out. "Help me, please."

"We will be right there, sir." Stefan told him as he climb down the pier, silently thankful that he had taken several swimming lessons when he was young and that he had swam in the swim team in college.

He managed to get to the man easily because the waves weren't too bad. "Sir," Stefan told the panic man. "I need you to calm down, my name is Dr. Stefan Salvatore. I going to help you, but I need you to try your best to relax. What hurts?"

"Everything," the man moaned. "My name is Nick, please you have to help me I have a wife and two children."

"I'm going to do everything in my power to help you ok, sir, but I need you to calm down," Stefan inspected the injury and notice that only the man's leg seemed to be crushed. "Sir, is anything else hurting besides your leg, does anything else feel funny or painful?"

"No," Nick said. "I don't think so."

"All right," Stefan said. The pole wasn't that big and Stefan felt that he could lift it. "Nick, I'm going to lift that pole away from your body. Let me know if there's any pain at all and I will stop immediately. Understand?" Nick nodded. "One, two, three."

The pole was heavier than Stefan had anticipated. He freed the man, but felt the pole move as it felt down on his left leg. Stefan let out a series of curses. Great, fuck. This day could not get any worse.

* * *

Everywhere where Katherine looked she saw hysterical people, some were crying, some were screaming. But there was blood everyone. She grabbed the arm of a woman who had a huge gash across her face. "Ma'am," Katherine said. "I'm Dr. Pierce, let me help you- "

The woman was too hysterical, she was flinging her arms everywhere even though Katherine tried her best to calm her down. Katherine felt her fist hit the back of her skull and then everything went completely dark.

* * *

Caroline had no idea how she had gotten towards the remains of the ferryboat. At first she had just been trying to get away from Klaus and his scowling. But then she heard it weeping and crying. And it was coming from the remains of the ferryboat. Not everyone had gotten off.

Caroline had left the dock and swam towards the remains of the ferryboat even though every part of her mind screamed that it was dangerous. She couldn't let that man die. Thankfully, the currents weren't that big. The man was in his late eighties and obviously having a heart attack, because he kept clutching his chest and his eyes were wild.

"Sir," Caroline said. "I need you to calm down while I take your blood pressure. Just relax and breathe. Just breathe." His blood pressure was rising and Caroline bit her lip. She needed a first aid kit.

Through the corner of her eyes she saw a small white box with a red cross even though it was on the other half side of the broken ferryboat. Caroline reassured the man that she would be back soon and tried to cross to the other side as carefully as possible.

She felt her legs break down through the remaining piece of the ferryboat, ice cold water hit her veins and she felt herself go under.

-End of Chapter Nine-


	11. Chapter 10: Break Away

Episode 10: Break Away

 _Caroline opened her eyes and realized that she was home. Back home to be exact, and not the actual home in where now all the interns resided at, but back when the house used to belong to her mother before she became an alcoholic._

 _She blinked once, then twice unsure of what to believe. She saw the same, old kitchen table that she had spent hours drawing on. Caroline felt her legs move further and further by herself until she found herself in the kitchen._

 _That's when Caroline realized that she was not alone in the kitchen. There was her mother Liz looking over a few bills. Caroline realized that she looked younger, prettier even. When she looked up, however there was a scowl on her pretty face._

" _Caroline, what are you doing here? Can't you see I'm working?" Caroline blinked confused. "I just arrived from the hospital after a 48 hours shift. The least than you can do Caroline is give me some peace for myself."_

" _I- "Caroline tried to speak, but suddenly her mouth felt like sandpaper and she felt like she couldn't speak. She tried to open her mouth again, but then felt something like water enter her mouth._

 _The kitchen and the old place by the kitchen table and even her own mother was slowly disappearing and suddenly everything went dark._

* * *

Klaus showed a small flashlight in the face of an older man who had been rescued by the paramedics and apparently the man had fallen overseas. "Sir," Klaus told him as the man slowly blinked. "My name is Dr. Klaus Mikaelson, try not to move. Does anything hurt?"

"Girl," the man managed to murmur a couple of times. "Girl. . .overboard. Blond."

Klaus frowned. "Can you repeat that sir?"

The man started opening his eyes and said slowly. "Girl. The blond girl fell overboard. . .help her. . .please." Klaus frowned as he started checking his heart rate. He looked at one of the paramedics and said. "Tell the firefighters and crew to have a second look."

"But they already looked!" One of the paramedics argued. Klaus scowled at them and simply told them to do it. As he attended to the man he heard them yelling over his shoulder.

"We found one!" they shouted. "We thinks she's a doctor! Call someone, she's not breathing."

A doctor? Klaus turned around and he froze in place, suddenly everything stopped making sense. That's when he looked at her and that when he saw her. The girl. The girl that the man had warn them about that had fallen overboard was Caroline.

She was completely wet and blue all over. She wasn't shaking and she wasn't moving. She was just still and blue. She looked dead. "Bloody hell."

* * *

The ER seemed to have gotten more chaotic as people started arriving from the port. Elena felt so dizzy and she seemed to have become Damon's personal assistant overnight since he was the only plastic surgeon that seemed to be available right now.

"Stefan Salvatore, broken leg and crushed pelvis, injured in- "

Both Damon and Elena looked up when they head Stefan's name, Damon because he was Stefan's older brother and Elena because she and Stefan had become sort of friends in these past few weeks that they had been together.

"Stefan!" Damon cried out as he raced towards his brother, nearly knocking Bonnie down. Elena tried to grip him arm, to pull him back because then Bonnie wouldn't be able to work. "What's wrong? What happened?" It was obvious that Stefan couldn't answer because he was unconscious.

"Something fell on him, obviously," Bonnie snapped. "He has a broken leg, Damon I need you to move away and let me work- "

"That's my brother, there Bonnie," Damon said through gritted teeth, "And I'm not going to leave him alone."

Bonnie's jaw clenched and Elena decided to step in. "Damon," she said softly. "Let Bonnie do her job, please. He's in good hands. She's the best Ortho doctor that we have in this hospital and she's certified in trauma. Let him go."

Damon hesitated and Elena said sharply. "Damon, you can't help him." It felt weird saying Damon's name as it rolled down her tongue. It sounded very much like demon. "Please, let Dr. Bennett do her job."

Bonnie nodded, looking gratefully at Elena. "Thank you, listen to Dr. Gilbert, Dr. Salvatore." Dr. Gilbert that seemed to snap him out of it. He slumped down in his chair and said. "Fine."

Damon watched as they wheeled Stefan towards X-rays and Elena noticed how worried he honestly looked. He looked almost human. "He'll be fine," Elena said. "Trust me, Damon he's strong. He'll be fine."

Damon looked doubtful, but he seemed to relax a little. "Thank you, Dr. Gilbert." He flushed as he stumbled for the words. "And I'm sorry about what happened days earlier. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you."

Elena relaxed slightly. "Thank you for apologizing." She squeezed his hand. "Why don't you go check up on the patient on bed 4. I'll let you know if anything comes along or if the doctors say anything."

Damon sighed as he looked over his shoulder again. "Fine."

* * *

Katherine opened her eyes slowly feeling as if someone had punched her in the face. She suddenly remembered what had happened. That a woman had hit her across the head for being so hysterical and not calming down when Katherine had told her to. Idiot.

She was on a hospital bed, but thankfully she wasn't connected to anything. What she didn't expect to see however was her half-sister. Elena was looking at her with a soft smile on her face looking like Mother Theresa. Katherine could hardly believe that her father had dump her and her mom for Elena and her pathetic mother.

"Elena," Katherine asked surly. "What are you doing here?"

Elena gave her a patient smile. "I know you hate me. I don't understand why, but I hope your feelings change."

"Why should they?"

"You have every right to be angry," Elena said calmly. "Your father left you for my mother, but that's between them. And I like you Katherine I think you're smart and funny. But I would really like if we acted like sisters, or at the very least friends. Think about it, you have no reasons to hate me other than the fact that we have different mothers."

Katherine narrowed her eyes in disbelief. Did Elena really expect they will become all buddy-buddy. But Elena was looking at her with such an earnest expression that Katherine felt that if she said no, she would sound like a total bitch. "Fine, we'll be friends for now." Elena brightened.

"Elena," Dr. Mikaelson said wryly and he looked exhausted. "May I speak to Dr. Pierce for a moment?" Elena stood up and nodded. Elijah looked at Katherine and asked. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Katherine snapped. She honestly didn't want anyone to find out that Elijah was here with his whipped puppy face. Next thing that you know half the staff would be telling lies around the hospital about Katherine and how she had basically seduced Elijah into sleeping with her as if Katherine needed to seduce anyone.

Elijah frowned. "You had a concussion. It's not fine." He looked at her chart. "You're going to need to stay in the hospital overnight as least."

Katherine rolled her eyes as she sat up. "I'm fine, Dr. Mikaelson. Did everyone arrive for the pier already?" She saw that Elijah was hesitating. "Elijah? What are you hiding from me?"

"Caroline- "

Katherine didn't have to hear another word, she got out of the bed and pushed the door open of her room, ignoring Elijah's pleas to come back. She headed towards the ER and that's when she saw her tucked into one of the tiny rooms. Or at least what was supposed to be her.

Dr. Lockwood, Dr. Petrova, and Dr. Freya Mikaelson were surrounding Caroline who briefly resembled a wet smurf. She looked more dead than alive. Katherine heard her heart signal go completely blank signalizing that she had no heart beat and Katherine screamed.

-End of Chapter Ten-


	12. Chapter 11: Round and Round

Chapter Eleven: Round and Round

Katherine was screaming. She didn't know how loud or how long she had been screaming, but apparently she barely felt Elijah gripping her shoulders and shaking her. "Katherine," he demanded. "Katherine, what is it? Why are you screaming?"

Katherine opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. Instead she let her eyes do the talking. Her eyes trailed towards the ER room where the room of doctors were treating Caroline. Elijah went pale at her side and Freya came in. "Pierce, you can't be here and pipe down on the screaming," though she didn't sound as harsh as she usually did. "Where is Klaus? He brought him here, he was pretty shaken."

"I haven't seen him," Katherine blurted out. "How is she? What happened?"

Freya hesitated before she said gently. "She tried to help a passenger who didn't get off the ferryboat on time. Some of the boat was unsafe so when she tried to cross to get the first aid kit, she went through it. She almost drown-that is- "Freya realized that she had said too much and try to back away. "I must get back. I'll keep you inform, just stop screaming."

"What do you mean that she almost drowned?" she demanded to Elijah. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, that she is going to die?"

"Katherine," Elijah gripped her arm. "Calm yourself."

"Shut up, shut up," she hissed as she nearly burst into tears something that she never did. I don't want to hear it." She left Elijah a ran towards the end of the hallway and then she did something that she never did. She prayed.

* * *

Rebekah found Klaus at the end of the hallway where they were currently treating Caroline. Rebekah should really be up in the children's ward. But when she had heard that Caroline had gotten into an accident, she knew that she needed to check on her young brother. She knew that the youngest Mikaelson had a little crush on his fellow intern, even though he would never admit it in the first place.

She found Klaus with his knees towards his chest with bloodshot eyes and Rebekah couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It was obvious that he was going through a tough time. Rebekah sat next to him on the cold, marble floor and put a hand around his shoulder. "Nik, I'm sorry." She told him quietly. "Do you want to talk?"

"No," Klaus croaked as he looked over his shoulder. "How is she? Tell me the truth, Rebekah?"

Caroline didn't look any better off to be honest, but she was sure not going to tell him that to his face. "The doctors are doing everything that they can. We have a good set of doctors here, Nik. Don't beat yourself up."

Klaus slumped. "I deserve to feel this way," he hesitated feeling the blush return to his cheeks. "I said some horrible things to her Caroline, before all of this happened. Things that I shouldn't have said. . .I accused her of having. . .intentions with Dr. Lockwood."

"Oh, Nik," Rebekah groaned. "Even Caroline knows better than that, she's not going to screw around with an attendee."

"I know that now," he grumbled as he stood up. "I'm going to go get some coffee. You need to see Stefan, the intern that hangs around the PEADS ward. He was also in an accident, but he's stable. Dr. Bennett was looking at him."

Rebekah flinched. Stefan? She nodded towards Klaus and searched towards Bonnie.

As it turned out Stefan was not that well off, but it was better than being dead. One of his legs was crushed and his left hip needed surgery. He would be in a cast up to his knee for over two months so he would have a hard time getting around.

He was deeply asleep thanks to the medicine that they had given him and Damon was in the waiting room when she finally got to the room. "How is he?" Rebekah demanded.

Damon finally gave her a straight answer without a sarcastic response. "He'll live. His legs are going to be useless for a few months. But he'll be fine."

"Thank Heavens," Rebekah practically slumped in a nearby chair. Her blue eyes went towards Stefan. He just looks so innocent sleeping Rebekah was glad that he was not dead. Damon stood up and told Rebekah about going to check on some patients.

Rebekah stood staring at Stefan for a few minutes, her legs were still slightly shaking. He was alive that was all that mattered. He was alive. Rebekah pushed back a piece of dark hair from his pale forehead and kissed his forehead.

* * *

After checking on a couple of patients, Damon saw Elena sitting down wearily taking a much needed break. There was a small amount of sweat on her brow and she was sipping some water. "Elena," Damon cleared his throat. "I mean Dr. Gilbert, can I talk to you?" He wasn't sure how he was going to do this. He wasn't good at the whole sane person thing.

Elena nodded.

"I want you to go to dinner with me," he blurted out and saw that Elena was shifting uncomfortably. "Please. And it's not a date or anything. I wanted to thank you, for helping me not to make things worse when Bonnie was trying to help Stefan."

"Really, it's not necessary." Elena said quickly.

"Elena."

The way that he said her name was so strange. So intoxicating, it sends shivers down Elena's spine. She straightened her spine and said softly. "Fine. I'll accept your dinner invitation because I think that it's time we move on. Maybe we can be friends."

Before Damon could let out another word, Elena left with a swing of her hips.

* * *

Katherine was going crazy or at least she felt like was going crazy. All of this endless waiting was driving her nuts. She was pacing around the hospital halls even though Dr. Freya had told her countless of times to go parade the ER so that she could help someone. But in all honestly Katherine was in no mood to help someone. She just wanted to make sure that Caroline was all right.

She was hidden behind one of the hallways of the ER playing a game on her IPod hoping that, that would distract her when she suddenly heard the ER doors opening. A stocky looking paramedic was shouting the patient's information. "Elizabeth Forbes, problems with alcoholism, mid-fifties. Suicide attempt by taking several sleeping pills and overdosing- "

Katherine looked up when she heard the last name of Forbes. Holy shit was that Caroline's mom. She saw as Dr. Petrova raced towards to help the paramedics. Katherine could barely hear what they were saying.

She watched as Dr. Petrova shoved a tube down Liz's throat pumping her stomach. Her brown eyes traveled towards the heart monitor on Liz's side. Liz already had a weak heart because of her alcoholism. She saw that the line on the heart monitor was slowly weakening.

Dr. Petrova was using the heart machines on her, Katherine told herself to walk. To help in any way that she could. But her legs wouldn't move. She felt numb. Katherine heard the loud beeping sound and Dr. Petrova declaring, sounding exhausted.

"Time of death 7:50PM."

* * *

Elena was standing with her back to the wall, trying to comprehend everything that had happened in the last hour. Arrogant Damon Salvatore had just invited her out to dinner and now Katherine was telling her that Caroline's mother was dead. The famous Elizabeth Forbes. "But are you sure?"

Katherine threw her a dirty look. "Of course I'm sure, Elena I saw her dying with my two eyes. Dr. Petrova called her time of death. Apparently it was a suicide attempt."

Elena sighed. "Poor Caroline. First she almost dies, then her mother kicks the bucket. It's like she's born with the worst luck in the world."

"You don't have to tell me that," Katherine said as she looked at her half-sister. It was weird, but they kind of even looked alike they had the same dark hair and dark eyes. But Elena had her father's last name Gilbert, Katherine had changed her own name to her mother's last name Pierce. "Why do you have that squirrely look on your face?"

"Dr. Salvatore asked me out to dinner." Elena said quickly. "But it doesn't mean anything he was just trying to be nice and apologize for a few. . .incidents."

"The one who thinks he's the hottest person in the room." Katherine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the one." Elena said. "But it's completely innocent."

Katherine scoffed. "Sure it is. And I'm Mother Theresa."

-End of Chapter Eleven-


	13. Chapter 12: A Funeral

Episode 12: A Funeral

Caroline's mom was dead, how the hell was Katherine supposed to bring that up to her friend when she woke up. Katherine's brown eyes traveled along the long hallway as she watched one of the group of nurses wheeling Caroline away. She could feel her shoulders relax even though they had been incredibly tense for what seemed like hours.

The important thing was that Caroline was alive, Katherine reminded herself and in all honesty that was all the matter at the moment the fact that Caroline was alive. Freya and the others had managed to save her and from what they had seen there were no long lasting damages, but when Caroline woke up she was going to wake up and realize that she had a dead mom.

Not that Caroline and her mom had exactly been all buddy-buddy, but still Liz was her mom, she had to feel something right?"

"Katherine," Katherine flinched when she heard her name. She didn't know if she was irritated or not that that Elijah called her by her first name instead of Pierce or Dr. Pierce. There was a concern look on his handsome face which Katherine did not appreciated. "How is Liz Forbes?" he asked. "I've been trying to get a hold of someone ever since we got Caroline out of the danger zone, but how is Dr. Liz Forbes. I heard that she was taken to the ER."

"Dead," Katherine said flatly and she realized that she sounded colder that she probably anticipated, but Katherine was cranky and tired and in no mood to talk to anyone at the moment. "By suicide. She took a bunch of pills. Dr. Petrova and the other doctors tried to save her, but her organs were too messed up already thanks to her alcoholism."

Elijah shook his head. "Poor Caroline. She doesn't seem to catch a break."

"Elijah." Elijah and Katherine turned around and saw Hayley frowning at both of them. "There you are. I've been looking all over you." Her green eyes stared vividly at Katherine. "Nurse Collen wants you. They have a patient in room 267, where's your pager?"

Elijah shook his head. "I must have left it in the lunchroom." He looked at Katherine and cleared his throat. "Dr. Pierce if you or Dr. Forbes need anything please let me know. I know some great grief counselors that could help her."

"That won't be necessary," Katherine said. She doubted that Caroline would want to see a grief counselor. She would probably want a good glass of tequila though.

Elijah winced. "Either way, please let me know. I'll see you later Hayley."

Hayley nodded, but she didn't move from her place, even after Elijah left. She just stood staring at Katherine, which made her uncomfortable. Katherine narrowed her eyes and said nastily. "Can I help you?"

Hayley's lips pinched. "I know what you're doing. I know how slutty little interns like you can be, but get one thing straight leave my husband out of this."

Katherine let out a bitter laugh. "You think I want your husband? Get a grip, Hayley. I don't want anything to do with Elijah. But if I were you I would try working on your marriage instead of blaming your problems on me."

* * *

It took several moments for the sun to stop burning in Caroline's eyes. And when they finally stopped burning, Caroline was forever grateful. She hated the sun. The first thing that she saw was that the walls were painted white and that there was a case filled with flowers sitting next to her on the small desk. The hospital, she was at the hospital. Her blue eyes opened when she realized her surroundings and her head pounded.

What was she doing at the hospital and suddenly everything came flying back to Caroline. The accident that she had been in? The ferryboat. The icy cold water in her veins. For fuck sakes she had drowned, how could she not remember that?

She felt someone grasp her hands forcing her to calm down. "Love, love relax it's me. It's Klaus." She knew that she shouldn't be happy to see Klaus especially how things were between them, but at this point she was happy to see anybody Klaus or no Klaus. "What are you doing here? What happened?"

Klaus looked puzzled. "Don't you remember?" Caroline noticed that he looked pale and sickly as if he were about to throw up. Caroline squinted. She remember somethings like how the first few minutes she had fought for her survival, but in the end it had felt like too much and she had just let herself be pulled by the icy cold water.

"I drowned." She stated. "Or close enough."

Klaus nodded. "The currents, there were too much." He sighed. "But the important thing is that you're alive. Freya and the other doctors managed to save you. What on earth were you thinking, Caroline?"

"I was thinking that I needed to save another patients life before my own."

Klaus forced himself not to retaliate in anger. He had no right to be angry and besides now to add to the fact that Caroline almost drowned, he also needed to tell her that her mom was dead.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out, trying to get the apologizing over with. "About the events that happened before this when I accused you of- "

"Sleeping my way to the top?" Caroline scowled. "Yeah, that was a low blow, Klaus even for you."

"And I apologize," Klaus tried to keep his voice steady. "I shouldn't have said it, especially when you didn't deserve that."

Caroline ran a hand through her blond hair, normally Caroline could hold a grudge so that it lasted a lifetime, but Caroline was tired of fighting. Besides she generally liked Klaus and wanted to make up with him. "Fine, I'll forgive you, but you need to stop acting like such an asshole from time to time."

A small smile appeared on Klaus's face. "Fine."

"What else happened?" Caroline inquired. "I can see it all over your face. You want to tell me something. What?"

"Just tell me."

There was a pause before Klaus uttered the words. "Your mom is dead."

* * *

The funeral was small and swift and the rehab center that her mom had been in for the past few months had actually helped Caroline organize the whole thing. Caroline hadn't invited a lot of people even though since her mom had practically been a pioneer in woman's surgery she should have half of the world present.

But Caroline had not let a lot of people know and instead just let some of the hospital staff know and she had put a small obituary in the paper, but that was it. She didn't want to make a big fuss.

"Are you ok?" Klaus squeezed her shoulder after the service. "It was a lovely service."

"It was a dreary service." Caroline sighed, "But thank you for coming. I'm grateful that a lot of the people from the hospital came."

"What do you want to do next?" Klaus asked. "I could get you some food- "

"No," Caroline said as she looked over her shoulder at the stone that read ELIZABETH FORBES, MOTHER, WIFE, SURGEON. Mother? Not so much. She looked at Klaus and sighed. "In all honesty the only thing that I want to do is keep on moving."

-End of Chapter Twelve-


End file.
